Quest for Camelot
by BriefShiningMoment
Summary: Merlin has a destiny that involves looking after a prat who loves dangerous quests just a little too much. Can Merlin protect him as well as his secret for much longer? Morgana's next quest for Camelot will change everything. TEASER for SEQUEL added!
1. No such thing as a jinx

Arthur had been secretive. This was never a good thing. Merlin had learned that whenever Arthur thought it was best to be secretive from everyone – even him! – it was a bad idea. Take the Perilous Lands for example. The man gets to _choose_ his quest, and while being very secretive, finally reveals it's in a land no one charted with monsters no one had seen to search for some obscure trident which didn't really seem to do much of anything at all.

Yes, Merlin concluded. It was definitely something disastrous if Secretive Arthur was involved.

Finally Arthur stopped for the night and gathered his band of knights together. Leon, Gwaine, Elyan and Percival all listened avidly while Merlin stared slightly off into the distance. He'd already been warned about the sphere by Kilgarrah and then by Gaius once he'd told him about it. Arthur, miffed that his moment of revelation wasn't having the desired effect, challenged the servant.

"Are we boring you Merlin?" asked Arthur sarcastically.

"No…" Merlin answered slowly, confusion evident in his expression.

"I was just explaining to all of you that if Morgana gets hold of Eladrian's key she could lay waste to Camelot. You were just sitting there looking incredibly stupid with a bored expression on your face. Did you not hear a word?"

"No, I heard. Another magical object of doom. Another sorcerer hell bent on killing you. Another quest to save Camelot…"

"What are you jabbering on about Merlin?"

"Well, it's getting a bit…too repetitive don't you think? You realise this is the third magical object that we've set out for in the past year?"

Everyone stared at Merlin incredulously. Gwaine roared with laughter. Elyan paused for a second.

"He's got a point, you know. We do seem to have a lot of these quests. And if it's not a magical object, or beast it's a sorcerer or a curse…"

"One of the many plagues magic has brought to this land," Arthur affirmed, darkly.

_Well,_ Merlin thought._ That killed the mood._

"Be a bit boring without it," Percival remarked. Merlin stared at him shocked and a small smile crept on to his face.

"I like trouble. Where else to find it, then a kingdom where trouble is banned, eh?" joked Gwaine. Gwaine winked at Merlin who immediately had to control his expression, or he'd be chuckling along with him.

Arthur didn't know how to react. You didn't talk about magic. You just didn't. Taboo. Then, he reminded himself, these men weren't from Camelot. Hell, not even Merlin was, so they couldn't be expected to fully understand the danger of magic like Arthur did. They were rather ignorant in that respect.

In truth the said knights didn't know how to react either. They knew Arthur's views on magic and respected him for it. But that didn't necessarily mean he was… right. Then, they reminded themselves, Arthur was from Camelot so he couldn't be expected to fully understand the nature of magic like they did. He was rather ignorant in that respect.

"So, what's the catch?"

"What are you talking about Merlin?"

Merlin fought the urge to roll his eyes. "The catch, Arthur. There's always a catch, something ridiculously dangerous in the way. None of your quests have ended well there's always lethal magical curses, crazy witches, wyverns, afancs, a cave of blind rats –"

"Merlin!" Arthur interrupted.

"Shut up?"

"Such a pessimist Merlin, I'm sure princess has everything under control. He won't let the nasty witch get you," Gwaine reassured grinning. Merlin rolled his eyes, somewhat immune to the knight's taunts by now.

"We must be on our guard. We don't know what the territory is like here," Arthur warned. The gathered knights nodded grimly before preparing for the night. It would be a long day tomorrow. If only they knew how long.

"Wake up, Merlin! We've got a big day ahead of us!"

Merlin startled awake and looked up at Gwaine in horror.

Gwaine tensed, immediately trying to sense any incoming danger. "What?"

"You said it. I'll never forgive you," continued Merlin. Gwaine saw the glimmer of humour in his eyes and played along.

He narrowed his eyes. "Said what?"

"The jinx! Whenever people say it's going to be a big day something bad always happens!"

"Jinxed, eh?"

"Don't be ridiculous Merlin, there's no such thing as a jinx," Arthur jibed.

A great shriek sounded in the clearing ahead. All the knights swiftly drew their swords and silently moved behind their nearest tree. Arthur grabbed Merlin and pulled him back stumbling behind a tree just in time before a gargoyle came into view.

Arthur gave Merlin a piercing glare. "Don't even think it."


	2. You don't have to ask

The knights barely had time to plan their next move before a great crash interrupted their thoughts. As they watched, another beast came crashing through the woodland on top of the other. Using signals that Merlin never bothered learning – he was always dragged along by Arthur anyway – the knights crept round the ruckus.

Their hopes of evasion were destroyed at the sight awaiting them in the clearing. It was unnatural. Most of the trees that would have been placed there had been toppled over or destroyed by the residents.

To the west of the clearing and close to where the knights had been, lay a tumble of rock that barely hid a cave from view. Whatever reason it was built for had been forgotten many years ago.

"Sire! Over there!" Leon shouted. Turning and running Arthur led his knights to the cave. Two of the gargoyles were still fighting but that still left three of them to pursue the knights.

With a great thud, a gargoyle landed right between the group of retreating knights and Merlin, forcing them all to stop. Merlin looked in horror as the gargoyle glared at Arthur, one move by any of them would mean certain death. Unless Merlin had anything to do about it.

Grasping a fallen branch from the debris on the floor, Merlin lit it with a whispered spell. With a flare of his eyes, Merlin slowed down time, sprinting as fast as he could towards Arthur.

_Towards danger_ a small part of his head warned. Merlin was beyond caring.

With a roar that surprised him, Merlin leaped onto the back of the creature and brought his torch down onto its face. It shrieked abominably, writhing in desperation to escape the scorching flames. Leaping off again with as much agility as his adrenaline – and magic – could offer him, Merlin scuttled away from the creature.

He waved the torch at it, grabbing its attention so that its anger filled gaze was focused on him.

"Come on you great hunk of lard! What are you waiting for!" Merlin swiftly edged backwards still facing the creature, trying to make sure it went after the right person. With a strange mixture of satisfaction and chilling fear, Merlin met the eyes of the gargoyle. _Challenge accepted._

"What are you _doing_ Merlin!"

Merlin didn't spare him a glance. He wasn't going to ruin this opportunity for Arthur to escape. He just hoped that once he got far enough away he could use some magic and get away from the gargoyle. Providing he could run fast enough.

"Arthur, keep running!"

Merlin frantically reached out with his magic to ensure this wouldn't be the moment he'd fall. He dodged back as fast as he'd dared, keeping his eyes locked on the creature as a growl burst out from its chest. Seeing the tension in the beast shift, Merlin readied himself. He heard a scream as the gargoyle launched itself towards him but he paid it no heed as he darted behind the tree to his left. Just in time to avoid a missile of flesh and claws flung in his direction.

Not stopping for a moment, Merlin lunged into the woodland, alternately ploughing through and leaping over the undergrowth in his way. He had to get the beast away from Arthur, not just to keep him out of danger, but so that he wouldn't see any illegal defence strategies being employed to keep him that way.

If Merlin could have seen Arthur's face he would have noticed the mix of anger and fear aimed at him. As it was he knew Arthur would be calling him all kinds of idiot if he succeeded and probably even if he didn't. Leon grabbed his king once he saw him about to run after the servant.

"Arthur, the cave! We have to go!"

"I can't leave him!"

"You can't help him, sire!" insisted Leon, eager to get his king to safety.

"Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do, I am your king!"

"As my king, I can't allow you to get yourself killed!" At this moment a somewhat dishevelled Merlin caught up to the group.

"Why are you still standing around? We're meant to be running for our lives!"

"Merlin!"

"I'm going this way…away from the scary monsters!"

Gwaine chuckled and followed after him. For a reason unknown to the others, Merlin stayed outside until Arthur arrived before joining them in relative safety. Merlin continued to assess where the gargoyles were so as not to lose sight of any and have them attack from a different direction.

"Arthur, this thing we're looking for." Arthur glanced over at Merlin with a slightly irritated look. He hadn't quite forgiven him for making him worry, then look like an idiot in front of his knights.

"Yes, Merlin?"

"Did Gaius say it was round and blue with a gold rune on it?"

"Yes, _Mer_lin" Arthur retorted, all too aware of all that was at stake.

"It's over there."

"Where?"

"Um, there," Merlin pointed but all Arthur could see was the biggest, most aggressive gargoyle standing by a rock.

"It's just under the foot um… claw of the….thing". In any other situation, Arthur would have looked over at Merlin with a scathing look and teased him for his lack of informative communication. As it was he could only look and curse inside as his situation became ever more unlikely of seeing success.

Arthur huffed and Merlin looked over, concerned. He knew Arthur, he knew when he was tired from training but too stubborn to admit it, he knew when he'd become angry at a councillor without twitching a muscle in his face and he made sure to notice the expression Arthur used when he planned to do something reckless. The exact expression that was on his face now.

"Arthur, you're not planning on going out there," Merlin stated, flatly. The other knights stared blankly at the pair while Arthur looked exasperated.

"Is that an order, Merlin?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes," Merlin replied, deadly serious. "I won't let you go out there."

"Well, who else is going to go out there? I can't order you to do something that I wouldn't".

Merlin smiled grimly. "You don't have to." Merlin shot up and made his way to the tunnel opening.

"What the hell do think you're doing?" Arthur asked, harshly. His face was angry but Merlin knew him too well and he could easily see the alarm in his eyes.

"I'm faster than you, and smaller. I can sneak up on it instead of trying to fight it."

"No, it's my responsibility."

"I won't let you die!" Arthur saw the earnest desperation in the blue of Merlin's eyes and realised what a mistake he had made. He'd gotten too attached to this loyal, bumbling servant, enough to call him his friend. He'd be damned if he was going to let the idiot sacrifice his own life for him.

"Leon?" Merlin called. Leon met his gaze. "Catch him." With a fast movement Merlin bent his head to the ground and brought his hand up and out. A gold flicker of his eyes was hidden to the audience so that all they saw was the unassuming servant knocking out the renowned King of Camelot. Leon, stunned though he was, was able to catch Arthur before he fell to the floor.

"Merlin, no!" Gwaine shouted. "You can't do this alone."

"Not with your armour. It will slow you down and we don't have time, Morgana could be here any minute now. We need that orb." Gwaine frowned, realising Merlin's point but not liking it one bit.

Elyan looked up at Merlin with an expression close to awe. "Good luck, Merlin."

Merlin grinned. "Thanks." Before he could change his mind, Merlin shot out of the tunnel and crept through the desecrated woodland. If it was any other situation the watching knights would have been more shocked at the ease with which Merlin crept so quietly. As it was they could only be thankful for his new found skill.

Elyan swore quietly. Gwaine looked over for a moment and grinned at his comrade.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"


	3. The sight of a shadow

Merlin was nervous, of course he was. Who wouldn't be, he was trying to sneak up on a creature that could rip him apart with ease. His only hope was that he'd be too far away from the knights for them to notice if he used his magic.

He came to a stop by the trunk of a tree, of which the top was nowhere to be seen. Where it was or what could have removed it, he shuddered to think.

I need a distraction, he thought to himself. Eyes cast about for some inspiration. It came in the form of two knights creeping towards him. Merlin inwardly groaned. The light was reflecting off their armour in this direction, the beast was bound to spot them at some point soon. Now frantic to find something, but there was nothing nearby he could throw without coming to the gargoyle's notice.

There, the knights were spotted. The beast tensed and started to spread its wings. Merlin rounded the trunk he'd been hiding behind and immediately spotted some rocks on the other side. He scooped them up and recklessly threw one at the beast.

It snapped its head in his direction and knowing what hesitation would cost him, he threw another stone. Pushing it forward, Merlin directed the stone straight into the eye of the beast. Darting forward Merlin ran under the feet of the startled beast and snatched the sphere from the ground. Losing no time, Merlin began sprinting away as fast as he could, losing all intentions of secrecy.

"Elyan! Gwaine!" Merlin called out, leaping over trees and dodging tree stumps as fast as his long legs could take him. Gwaine's head appeared from a bush that had somehow survived the chaos.

"Run, you idiot!" he shouted. At the sight of a shadow, his instincts had him darting to the right and ducking under a fallen tree. Behind him a gargoyle crashed into a rotten tree with a shriek and a great crash. Coming out from cover Merlin looked around for Gwaine and Elyan, seeing them almost running next to him, separated by a few fallen trees. Elyan skidded to a stop as a gargoyle crashed into the ground next to him.

Seeing their situation, Merlin tore a rotten bough off the nearest log and ran up another that tilted into the air. Reaching the end he leapt off the edge and with a cry drove his weapon into the gargoyle's head. It shrieked and brought its claw up, catching a hold of Merlin's leg.

"Gwaine!" Merlin shouted desperately, tossing the sphere to him.

Merlin yelled as the talons dragged down his leg and brought his branch back up and down again on the beast. Desperately he hissed a spell at the beast. Merlin tumbled onto the floor with a shout. He felt his arm being pulled in a different direction and stumbled onto Elyan.

Running with gritted teeth, pain shot up his leg with every step. Merlin looked over his shoulder to see the gargoyle on the floor being set upon by another in a vicious attack.

"Merlin!" Whipping his head back round at Gwaine's call, Merlin caught the sphere that was thrown to him. Gwaine winked and he saw that they'd slowed their pace down to match his limping.

They weren't going to leave him behind. Giving him what they needed in such a vital mission meant that they weren't going to accept the idea that he wasn't going to make it. Encouraged by the gesture, Merlin picked up his pace and the group made one last sprint to the tunnel.

Arthur had woken up and was watching with concern as the three raced to safety. He watched in horror as Merlin stumbled and winced in pain as his leg gave out on him. Merlin himself watched in horror as Eladrian's key tumbled away from him to be stopped by a gargoyle's foot.

For a moment they gazed at each other, frozen. Then Merlin felt angry. He was too close to give up now. Perhaps through some instinct the beast in front of the most powerful warlock in Albion realised it was doomed.

Merlin threw the beast from him with a roar and it lay still on the ground a few feet away. He spotted a shadow and sprinted as if his life depended on it, as he knew it did. Merlin scooped up the sphere as he went and wordlessly tossed it to the tunnel before diving in himself, reaching for Arthur's outstretched hand.

For a brief, deeply comforting moment, their hands met. King and servant only had time to meet each other's gazes for a split second before they were wrenched apart. Arthur saw Merlin's blue eyes widen in shock before his entire body was dragged up and out by the unseen beast. With a roar, the King surged forward towards his friend before being pulled back by his knights. He barely registered Leon shouting into his ear – "There's nothing you can do, Arthur!" – his gaze was locked onto the figure being flown away in the sky.

Merlin struggled desperately, every sense screaming in protest as his body was dragged by the leg into the air by the gargoyle. Gripping his thigh he hissed out a spell. Shrieking in agony, the beast released its hold and Merlin panicked as he realised he was several metres up from the ground.

"_Gaoth, iompair me!_" Merlin shouted. In response, a gust of wind rushed up from the ground, slowing his descent. But as his attention was diverted to the incoming ground, he failed to notice the incoming gargoyle until it crashed into him. With an impact that almost had Merlin falling into unconsciousness, his body and the weight of the beast on top of him hit the ground.

There was no room for screaming. His mouth opened in a silent shriek of agony when he felt several ribs break. He felt the earth shifting underneath him as the same claws that held him to the ground scooped up the earth beneath him and grabbed his weak body by the torso. With a warning shriek at the others, the gargoyle once again took flight, this time with a limp warlock in its grasp.

Arthur had watched in horror as his friend was tossed helplessly between these dark creatures. In a fit of rage, it took the strength of all the other knights to restrain the King. He hardly noticed them, nor did he notice how hoarse his throat was from screaming Merlin's name.

Awareness came back to him, piece by painful piece. His head was jolted with each dip as the gargoyle flew. Briefly he wondered where he was being taken before realising that he really didn't want to find out.

"Craeftles mod, onlucan me!" Merlin croaked.

Suddenly Merlin was falling, released by the creature. Before he could yell he crashed into a barrier…and fell through. Water surrounded him, pressing in on his chest. Merlin reached out and tried to move through the water, but reaching out with his arm caused pain to burn on his right side. Still he moved, knowing that stillness would cost him and not willing to give up just yet.

After a small eternity Merlin's hand broke through, followed by his head. Gasping in air, Merlin tried to remain afloat, moving his leg. He gasped in pain as the movement ripped through his head, causing black spots to dance in front of his eyes. Leaving him no time to recover the water pulled him back in and finally Merlin faced the horrific idea that he could die.

He reached his hand up in a last futile effort, not knowing what he was reaching for but stretching for the light that was fading away nevertheless.

Merlin sank into darkness.

Spells:

_Gaoth, iompair me! _Wind, help me!

Craeftles mod, onlucan me! Simple mind, release me!


	4. The calm and the silence

He was gone. It hung over the group like a lead weight threatening to come crashing down at any moment. They'd lost people before. All of them had. Lancelot had only been the most recent but they'd been able to get over it, they all knew the risks of being a knight. That was the problem. Merlin wasn't a knight. But he'd had the courage of one and they'd never fully appreciated his presence before now. In place of his babbling was nothing but silence.

Once Arthur had accepted his friend's fate, he'd stopped fighting to face the beasts that waited outside. One was blinded, two were dead, one was left unharmed and the other… Arthur's jaw tightened as he blinked back tears. He should have protected him better, why did he always take his servant with him on these quests? None of his other servants used to come but Merlin never seemed to take staying behind as an option. It just seemed natural that Merlin would accompany them, just as if he were one of his knights. He'd always come back with them without a scratch, that ridiculous grin still plastered on his face.

But now he wouldn't be coming back.

The knights grew concerned. They'd been able to handle protecting Arthur from danger. But this? Now he was just sitting there in a forlorn state they hadn't seen since Morgana took Camelot or Agravaine's betrayal. Merlin had always been there to coax back the warrior they knew he was.

Eladrian's key lay where Merlin had thrown it to the far end of their shelter. Reluctantly, Elyan stood and walked over to it, picking the sphere up.

"We need to get to Camelot. Morgana will still be coming to get this."

Arthur started, as if waking up. "Yes, yes of course."

He made no further effort of moving.

"He fought bravely. We owe him a great debt but we can't let his sacrifice be in vain," Leon reasoned. He couldn't bring himself to say the man's name, knowing that was a degree of finality they couldn't face just yet.

"Do you reckon there's a chance…" Gwaine said, hope barely audible in his question.

"From that height? Against those creatures?" asked Elyan sombrely, wishing that he didn't have to believe it.

Arthur wordlessly stood up and made his way to the cave entrance. He climbed over the stones that blocked part of the entrance and before anyone could stop him, he was already out. Ignoring the calls of the following knights, Arthur strode out to where Merlin had fallen, almost daring the two remaining gargoyles to attack. They ignored their presence, not willing to confront them when it had meant the death of two of their number.

Cautiously, the knights covered their king, surveying the area with sharp eyes and ready to run at the slightest movement. He stopped by a patch of recently disturbed earth and knelt to pick something up. Gwaine recognised the scrap of red cloth as his friend's beloved neckerchief. He surveyed the disturbance around them and realised that this must have been where the gargoyle had crashed into Merlin.

They stood in silence. No one was willing to break their silence until Arthur had come to terms with Merlin's fate. With hands that trembled only slightly Arthur tied the piece of cloth to his belt.

"We need to get our horses," Arthur stated in a flat voice. Without another word he walked away from the wrecked woodland.

There was a grating noise. It intruded on his foggy mind causing him to frown. Why would Gaius be making potions this early in the morning? Merlin opened his eyes and looked up in confusion. His ceiling wasn't brown…

"Oh, you're awake!" cried a woman's voice. That wasn't Gaius. Merlin started, opening his eyes wide to take in the blonde woman now at his bedside.

"Who are you?" he asked blearily. "Where am I?"

"My name is Hilda. Don't worry Emrys, you are safe," she reassured him. Merlin watched her carefully, wary.

"You know who I am?"

She smiled at him, eyes full of wonder and genuine care.

"Of course. My husband Nathan could feel your presence as soon as we brought you in. We counted ourselves lucky that Blaise, Ruth's boy saw you dropped into the lake. He was the one that dragged you out, and not a moment too soon."

"Thank you," Merlin said, realising now that he owed these people his life.

"No need. I'll fetch Nathan and Blaise, they've both been very concerned. We healed the worst of your wounds but take it easy, you've been unconscious most of the day," Hilda cautioned.

She left him in peace to look around once more, taking in the healing potions and the brown sheeted walls of a tent. He noticed the mortar and pestle on the table, realising that was the source of the grinding noise that woke him.

Slowly, he sat up, unsure how injured he had been. His fingers traced the jagged lines on his arm, remnants of the first gargoyle that he'd diverted from the knights. He found similar marks on his right leg where the second had grabbed him and later the third one that had taken him into the air. Slowly he pushed back the blanket covering him further and his hand brushed against the bandage on his right side. The claws of the fourth, the beast that had carried him off had dug into his side and crushed some ribs. He breathed in experimentally, noticing only the slightest twinge of pain. A wave of gratitude came over him at the kindness of Hilda and the people that found him. He'd been sure that he was finished.

He looked up to see a tall man and a boy slightly younger than him enter the tent.

"Greetings Emrys. My name is Nathan. This is Blaise, he pulled you from the water." Merlin blinked at his formal tone and blushed slightly.

"Thank you, for saving my life," he said to Blaise. Blaise looked nervous, unsure how to react to his people's saviour. "I am indebted to you."

"There is no need, Emrys. You are the hope for our people, you and the King Arthur. That is a debt that can never be repaid, we are always in your service," Nathan insisted, sincerely.

At the mention of Arthur, Merlin's eyes widened.

"Arthur," he exclaimed to himself. How could he forget? Last he'd seen Arthur had been trapped in a cave guarded by gargoyles and Morgana could show up at any moment.

"I have to go!" Merlin insisted. He looked around at a loss. "Where are my clothes?" Nathan looked sheepish.

"Your attire was badly torn and bloodied, my lord. We kept your boots but we burned your shirt and trousers," he said apologetically. Merlin started at being called a lord and merely looked confused at the man's nerves.

"I need to leave, Arthur is in danger. Could I please borrow some clothes?" Nathan looked as startled by the "please" as Merlin did by the "my lord".

"Of course," Nathan nodded. Both druids left and Hilda brought back some clothes, leaving him to change in peace. The brown trousers fit comfortably and the black shirt was a little loose. Merlin spared a thought for his beloved neckerchief. He must have lost it to the gargoyles or the lake. His old boots gave him a small sense of normality.

He left the tent to see that it was one of many surrounding a circle of logs in the middle of the druid encampment. A group of them stood just outside, Nathan at the front, holding something in his hands.

"One of our watchmen spotted your King and his knights not too far from here. We also know that Morgana is in the area, alone. We fear she will stumble across them soon. Head south west and you should be able to catch up to them in time". Alarmed at the new information Merlin nodded. Nathan unfolded the piece of cloth he was holding to reveal a long blue hooded cloak.

"Please, take this for your travels. It has been enchanted to hold a few spells. It can't be torn or burned, I'm sure you can find further uses for it."

Merlin accepted the gift, running the cloth through his fingers, feeling the magic threaded through it.

"Thank you, for everything."

Merlin tied the cloak around himself, pulling the hood up. It made him look taller and feeling more confident than he had for a long time, he headed south west, determined to protect his king.

Through the haze of his thoughts of Merlin, Arthur knew something was wrong. The group had just left the farmer they'd left the horses with. Seeing Merlin's mare with the saddle empty had brought a lump to Arthur's throat. To think that they'd have to bring the horse back to Camelot without its rider had been another vicious blow to Arthur's gut. Through his screaming thoughts he barely noticed the silence surrounding them, though when he did, his blood ran cold.

The forest had fallen completely silent.

BriefShiningMoment

AN Just so people know, I do know where I'm going with this but I'm kinda worried at the pitiful number of people reviewing… Help me out a bit?


	5. We meet again

Arthur gazed suspiciously at the dense woodland surrounding them. Leon picked up on his unease and joined the silent search. Arthur slowly drew his sword. Still, with both of them watching they still didn't see it coming.

Flames leapt in front of Arthur's horse and it reared back in panic. Just barely keeping his seat Arthur yanked on the reins, directing it away from the fire. He noticed the fire encircled the whole group.

"Show yourself!" he yelled, waiting for their attacker to reveal themselves. From the flames, a gap appeared with a figure slowly walking towards them. He didn't notice the spell coming towards him until it hit, forcing him off his horse and crashing on the floor.

The fire faded, allowing the horses to bolt from the clearing and the sorcerer to be seen.

"Hello Arthur," Morgana drawled, smirking. Arthur remained silent, watching for her next move. He noticed all the other knights had been similarly restrained, kneeling on the ground. Morgana was in no hurry, she knew she held the upper hand.

"Where's the useless servant?" Morgana asked, slightly wary. She knew all too well the trouble he could cause. Arthur winced slightly and avoided her eyes. A genuine smile of malicious glee spread across her face.

"The boy perished?" She laughed. "He always meddled in things he couldn't possibly understand. Oh, I wish I'd been there to see it!"

"You heartless bit-" Gwaine spat at her, struggling against the magic that held him in place.

"Oh, have I upset you sir Knight? I'm sure his death was heartbreaking," she sneered. "No matter, he was no one of importance." Morgana circled the group of helpless knights, making sure to move out of their line of sight to unnerve them.

"Now, where's Eladrian's key?"

"I won't let you bring harm on anymore people, Morgana," replied Arthur. She faced him with fire in her eyes, lust for blood tainting her beauty.

"Well, that's shame. I'll have to take it from your dead hands after all! Bael onbryne!" she hissed, her hand directly aimed at Arthur. Fire shot out of her hand and surged towards her target. Arthur stoically met his fate, straightening up and lifting his head in his last act of defiance.

"Forheanan se wideor!"

Before Arthur's eyes a blue streak met the fire and crashed against it. Morgana gasped and Arthur turned his head to follow her gaze. A tall figure stood with his arm outstretched, controlling the blue force.

"Fyr withere!" Morgana shrieked desperately. The fire sprang forward once more, close enough to Arthur that he could feel its heat.

"Ic de bebiede mid ealle strangnesse, acwence tha baelblysse! Ge spurne beos haegtesse! Oferswinge!" As his spell continued, the sorcerer stalked closer to Morgana. As the distance between them decreased and the flames withered, Morgana became more panicked. Once he'd finished speaking Morgana was thrown back. She hit the ground several feet away.

The figure lowered his arm and came to stand in front of Arthur. Morgana rose from the ground and stared up at the sorcerer that had defeated her.

"You…you're Emrys," she accused. Arthur looked in wonder at the fear in her eyes. Throughout most of her life, Arthur couldn't remember a single moment where Morgana looked scared for her life.

"Leave, Morgana," ordered the sorcerer.

"We are not yet finished, traitor," she spat.

He braced himself for her next attack only for her to disappear in a storm of black smoke. The sorcerer relaxed, which is ridiculous because he was standing in front of the king of Camelot, the man who could order his execution.

Released from Morgana's spell, Arthur picked up his sword and with his hilt, hit it against the sorcerer's head.

"Ow!" The sorcerer yelled and cringed, grabbing his tender head. "What was that for?" he demanded. Arthur resolutely pointed his sword at the threat. Too many times had he been tricked and betrayed by practitioners of magic. Never had Morgana shown fear to another, not even Uther and she had disappeared all too quickly for Arthur's liking.

"By the laws of Camelot you are under arrest for performing magic," Arthur stated. Gwaine and Elyan glanced at him, incredulous.

"Oh is that right?" he asked, sounding as incredulous the others looked. "I suppose I should be grateful that you didn't run me through!"

Arthur didn't appreciate the sarcasm in his tone.

"Will you come peacefully?" he asked.

"Yes," the sorcerer nodded, catching Arthur off guard.

"What?"

"Yes, I'll come peacefully," he affirmed. "I assume that is an option?"

Leon went to the horses and pulled out rope from the saddlebags. He cautiously approached the sorcerer, glancing between the cloaked face and Arthur. Seemingly oblivious to the effect he had on the nervous knights, the sorcerer genially held his hands out to Leon.

Masking his unease, Leon efficiently tied his wrists together, careful to tie it firm without the rope cutting into the man. He tried to peer into the hood to identify their rescuer but he couldn't see through the shadows.

"Don't bother, I enchanted the cloak. You can't pull it off and you can't see through. You probably couldn't handle putting a face to your hero-turned-prisoner."

They all stood for a moment, unsure what to do next.

"Have you never done this before?" Merlin asked, his eyes dancing when he knew full well the answer was no.

"Silence, sorcerer."

"I have a name," Merlin protested. "And no, I don't see why I should be silent. You're the one that can't bear me to go my own way, you may as well put up with the consequences." The knights stared at him, bewildered. Granted, none of them had arrested a sorcerer before, and while they may have doubts as to Arthur's intentions, they hadn't imagined their first magical prisoner to act quite like this.

"What do we call you without getting a headache in return?" asked Elyan, exasperated.

"You can call me Emrys."

"Is that really your name?" asked Gwaine sceptically.

"Of course not, but you can call me Emrys, I promise."

"What is your name?" Arthur demanded hotly.

"Oh, now he wants to know my name. I don't think so. Are we going to stand here forever or don't you have anywhere to be?"

Elyan and Gwaine glanced to each other, confused at almost everything the sorcerer said. They tensed as the man whistled. Leon brought his sword to the man's throat, ever wary.

"I thought you wanted your horses back?" he asked innocently. Arthur's eyes narrowed at his tone. A whinny interrupted his next comment and the knights turned to see that all of their horses had in fact returned at the sorcerer's call.

"I've got to learn how to do that!" exclaimed Gwaine. Arthur shot him a glare before cautiously gathering the reins of his own horse. Merlin wondered if he thought they were enchanted or something and rolled his eyes.

"Sir Leon, if you please?" he gestured toward the sword still pressed threateningly to his neck.

"How do you know my name?" Leon demanded. Merlin winced, realising he'd almost given himself away.

"I'm a sorcerer, everything I do is mysterious and magical," Merlin replied flatly. Leon gave him a glare, suspecting the sorcerer was trying to make himself appear harmless. He removed his sword nevertheless.

"Get on the horse," Arthur ordered, the reins to Merlin's mare held so tightly in his hands, his knuckles were white.

Obeying with as little clumsiness as possible which, due to his tied hands was proving to be difficult, he got into the saddle. Not willing to take chances, Arthur tied the rope on Merlin's wrists to the saddle with the reins, making sure that he had no control over the horse. Little did Arthur know that, as it was his horse, the sorcerer could direct her with small nudges of his knees if he wanted to.

"Try to escape sorcerer and I will run you through," Arthur threatened.

"Emrys," Merlin corrected. Arthur turned away in disgust, stalking over to his own horse and leading the party away.

"That went well," Merlin muttered.

Spells:

Bael onbryne! Burning fire!

Forheanan se wideor! Defeat the hostile!

Fyr withere! Fire, resist!

Ic de bebiede mid ealle strangnesse, acwence tha baelblysse! Ge spurne beos haegtesse! Oferswinge! I command you with all my power extinguish this fire! Strike down this witch! Strike her!

AN: ok some of you might not agree with Arthur arresting Merlin as Emrys. But remember he has been trained since birth to view magic as evil. In his mind, almost every misfortune that's happened has been because of magic. So naturally he wouldn't trust a sorcerer, especially when his greatest enemy barely fought against him before disappearing. It all looks very suspicious for poor Merlin.


	6. Questioning an evil sorcerer

A kind of peace had come over the group. Merlin was feeling the down sides of being tied up, knowing that he couldn't change his bandages and feeling them soaking through with every jolt of his horse. It was an odd feeling, being on the same horse he always took out of Camelot but coming back on it as a prisoner. He was content to continue musing for a while but Gwaine, his guard was never one to fully appreciate musing.

"So... sorcerer," Gwaine drawled. "Care to tell me why Arthur seems to think those ropes are what's stopping you from leaving?" Merlin looked at him, amused. He nodded, knowing Gwaine wouldn't let it go. Slipping his hand out from under the rope, he reached under his cloak to his side. He paused once he saw Gwaine tensing, gripping the sword at his side. Slowly, Merlin withdrew his hand, holding it out to the knight, showing him the blood on his hand.

"What happened?" asked Gwaine, frowning.

"Bit of a run in with some beasts." Merlin wiped his hand and wriggled back into his apparent bonds.

"You alright?"

Merlin looked up, surprised at the knight's concern. "Some friends of mine managed to heal the worst of it."

Gwaine gave him an assessing look and nodded, satisfied. "Wouldn't want you keeling over on my watch," Merlin chuckled, used to these responses from Arthur. "You still haven't answered my question. Why are you here with men who would kill you as soon as look at you? Surely you want to go home, or wherever it is you sorcerers go."

"I have a home!" Merlin protested. He sighed at Gwaine's unfaltering gaze. "I happen to live in Camelot."

Gwaine raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "You live in Camelot?" Gwaine paused and Merlin, thinking the conversation was over went back to looking at the forest. He jumped slightly as Gwaine suddenly let out a loud laugh. Arthur frowned at him, but Gwaine, too lost in his humour, or perhaps just ignoring him, carried on laughing.

"There I was expecting it to be an elaborate plot to get into Camelot or kill the princess! You're here for the horse!"

Merlin smiled back at him and nodded somewhat sheepish. "Well, I wasn't going to make it on my own was I? I could do without the constant glares but this happens to be convenient so..." Merlin shrugged, mindful of his injuries but also aware of Gwaine's grin and Arthur's frown in response.

"You're smarter than I thought." The comment took Merlin by surprise. He shook his head in denial.

"Not if I can't escape before they decide to tie me to a pyre." Gwaine winced at the blunt words. He'd forgotten for a moment that the man he was talking to was condemned to death. Just as he'd forgotten he was leading him to his execution.

Merlin watched Arthur closely. He seemed to be fiddling with something at his belt, absorbed in his thoughts. Slowly, he tilted his horse's direction to bring him closer to the king. Gwaine didn't notice until he saw the direction of Emrys' attention. He jolted his horse back into the right direction, forcing the sorcerer's horse to follow suit. Just because he was being courteous to the man didn't mean that he'd neglect his duties to Arthur. There was no way he was letting a sorcerer get close to him.

Emrys turned his head to Gwaine, the only indication he could give that he recognised the action for what it was. Merlin decided on the more direct approach.

"What is he holding?" he asked in a quiet voice. Gwaine didn't need to look over to see what Emrys meant.

"A neckerchief," Gwaine replied shortly. The coldness in his voice took Merlin off guard and he felt a pang of guilt.

"The rider of this horse?" Emrys asked. Gwaine didn't answer, tightening his jaw and facing forward.

"Who was he?" Emrys persisted, curiosity overriding his guilt. The pain in Gwaine's eyes almost made him falter.

"Arthur's servant. A brave man. He was attacked by some beasts while we were…" Gwaine stopped, unsure whether to reveal too much to the man and not willing to go into greater detail because it was just too painful.

"He was killed? Where is his body?" Merlin asked, a plan coming to mind with the hope of easing the knight's pain. Gwaine shot him a vicious glare, not appreciating this conversation.

"He was carried off. We couldn't retrieve him." Gwaine hoped the man would leave it at that and turned away, making it clear that he was done talking.

"Seems to me that this wouldn't be the first time Arthur's servant got into a dangerous situation. Perhaps it isn't as hopeless as you think." Gwaine looked back at Emrys but it became clear that the sorcerer was finished with the conversation. Gwaine looked ahead once more, considering his words.

Perhaps…

As night drew closer the group made camp, hoping to reach Camelot in the morning. There was a heavy silence surrounding the group. Gwaine hated silences.

"Emrys, can I ask you a question?"

Merlin looked up at Gwaine in shock, along with everyone else within earshot. "Umm, ok?"

Gwaine struggled for a moment, trying to form his thoughts properly. "What's it like? Being a sorcerer, I mean."

"Yes, tell us. What is it like to practise the art of removing free will, raising the dead and killing loved ones?" Arthur interjected. Merlin winced at the words while Gwaine shot a deadly glare in his direction. No more was said as they all waited for an answer.

"I'm not a sorcerer, I'm a warlock," Merlin clarified.

Arthur snorted in disbelief. "You're telling me you have the power to tear down kingdoms?"

Merlin didn't flinch. "I've never tried."

There was silence as the two stared at each other, Arthur once again startled by the man's honesty. Gwaine rolled his eyes.

"What's it like?" Gwaine asked again.

Merlin frowned, trying to puzzle through his own thoughts. "I don't know. I've never been without magic. But I suppose, having to keep such a large part of who I am secret from the ones I love to protect them is hard. A friend of mine," Merlin's hidden gaze fell upon Arthur. "He always gets into trouble which I have to save him from. It hurts to think that he'd kill me for it".

Arthur looked at the warlock unflinching. To anyone else it appeared he was unfazed at Merlin's description of his life but Merlin could still see the twitch in his right eyebrow and was comforted. He might not show it, but he could tell he was getting through to Arthur, if only by a little bit.

"How long have you practised magic?" Gwaine asked. Merlin frowned, unable to stop the thought that this was starting to sound like an interrogation.

"I don't mean to pry," said Gwaine apologetically, sensing the man's discomfort. Arthur rolled his eyes. He'd have to talk to him, he couldn't have a knight of Camelot apologising to a sorcerer.

"No it's just, I don't talk about this. It's…weird."

Gwaine grinned. Of course it was weird. A group of knights and the king of Camelot were willing to listen to a sorcerer talk about his magic. Weird almost didn't cover it.

"I was born with it. I never needed practise, stuff just…happened. I wouldn't have bothered getting a spell book if I didn't need to learn how to hide my magic." The irony of that wasn't lost on any of the knights. Arthur frowned in suspicion.

"Your story sounds perfect. Don't think that your words will free you, sorcerer," warned Arthur.

Merlin snapped. The knights drew their swords when he stood up. With a twist of his wrists Merlin slipped out of his bonds and tossed the rope into the fire. With a flash of his eyes and a quick spell swords tugged themselves out of the knights' hands and stuck point first into the earth in the middle of the site. The wind picked up and the fire shot upwards into the sky. Merlin paced around the fire throwing his hands up in the air.

"Mwahaha," Merlin deadpanned. "I am an evil sorcerer. Too long have you oppressed my people, Pendragon. Now I will take my revenge in a stunning plan born of brilliance and long lonely nights plotting against you in a dark cave. Feel my wrath." Merlin sat down and let go of his control of the wind and fire. He regretted losing his temper but it had been a long day.

Arthur stared, dumbfounded by this strange man. The thought that he was insane crossed his mind and he frowned in unease, knowing that they were the most dangerous. Emrys gave a loud sigh and leant his head on his hand, poking the fire with a long stick. Arthur struggled to hold on to that notion.

Gradually, the knights settled down once more. They didn't bother retrieving their swords or tying the warlock back up, he seemed to be too aggravated for them to be able to. Tomorrow morning, when they reached Camelot, perhaps he'd have calmed down enough. Arthur shook his head, realising that he'd been making plans for the sorcerer's arrest based on his mood. Still, all the indignation in the world couldn't convince him that restraining Emrys would be a good idea tonight.


	7. Throwing stones and chasing

I know I've uploaded a lot recently but I'm trying to keep this one regular and the others just…appeared… Brace yourself for Gwaine being awesome, Arthur being a bit of a prat and Merlin being too selfless for his own good…sounds like a normal Merlin episode! I feel guilty about neglecting Percival…going to have to write him into Fury of a warlock somehow…. Anyway Enjoy!

Gwaine looked over at Emrys, frowning in worry. Normally, he'd respect Arthur's decisions in everything but letting Camelot's warped justice system getting a hold of this sorcerer…warlock… went against the grain. Gwaine had never personally seen the danger of sorcerers until he had come to Camelot but he was willing to bet that this one honestly didn't have a desire to wreak havoc in Arthur's kingdom. While he couldn't exactly jump in the way of the guards sent to help in containing the warlock, he could at least let the guy know what was going on. By the looks of things Emrys seemed to have fallen asleep on his horse.

He bent down and took a loose cobblestone, big enough to do the job but small enough to remain unnoticed as it flew through the air. It hit its target, bumping against the exhausted warlock's head and waking him up fully. Emrys bolted upright in his saddle, startling his horse at the sudden movement. Tensing at the man's animation both Arthur and the guards tensed where they stood.

"Oh! Umm… hello," Emrys greeted them, dazed. Leon gave him a strange look and he realised what situation he was in.

"Arrest him," Arthur ordered. Emrys wrenched his hands out from the rope holding them and reached for the reins, kicking his horse into action. With a cry, the animal followed its rider's command and sprinted to the right and through a gap between two market stalls.

Merlin heard Arthur's shouted orders and frantically planned an escape. If he could get to the postern of the southern wall he could double back and make his way to the citadel as himself from there, ditching the cloak and make his way to Gaius' chambers. At least that was the plan until a body of armour crashed into his side, knocking him off his horse.

Merlin and his assailant crashed to the ground, Merlin bearing the brunt of the fall and the weight on top of him knocking all the wind out of him. Gasping, he scrambled to his feet only to be wrenched back down again by a strong grip on his arm. Looking up he saw Arthur standing over him with his sword pointed at his chest. Well of course it had to be him, Merlin thought grimly to himself. Only a noble dollophead could decide to fling himself at a powerful sorcerer.

His eyes darted for an escape and without much effort, he encouraged a rope to come to his rescue. Arthur had no time to react as the rope wrapped around his sword hand and wrenched it away from the sorcerer. Merlin stumbled as he shot back up again, reminded once more of his wounds. Clutching his side, Merlin moved away from Arthur, barely aware of which direction he went in.

His hands pressed against his side where the wound had been opened from his fall. Wincing, he stumbled into a square, realising dimly that this was where he'd first seen Freya in her true form. With an effort he threw the thought aside before he reminded himself that that was where she'd been fatally injured – by _Arthur_ – and the same thing may well happen to him. Struggling to focus, Merlin realised with a sickening dread that despite his efforts, he'd been surrounded. He turned round, noticing Arthur's arrival and deflated, realising that this, finally was the moment he'd been dreading since he arrived in Camelot all those years ago. This was the moment he'd be arrested and he knew all too well what would happen after….

Merlin straightened and spread his hands facing the floor, hoping to convey his surrender. There was no way he could endanger the lives of all these people to get himself out of hot water. His escape was a desperate attempt from the start but he wasn't going to harm people that got in his way. As noble as these thoughts were, it didn't stop Merlin from searching for an escape, anything that could get him out of this mess. Across the square he could see Gwaine looking on with regret.

Merlin tensed when he sensed something coming closer. This wasn't just a threat, it was magic and his magic rebelled against it. Spinning around his gaze fell upon a guard taking a step forward from the ring that had surrounded him. His gaze fixated on the contraption in the guards hands. He could feel the magic coming off it and his senses shied away from it, his reaction almost painful. He knew what it was for. It was why the sight of it terrified him. His eyes darted from Arthur to the advancing guard.

"Don't do this," he said, his tongue feeling heavy. He started breathing harder and his hands trembled. Swallowing he tried to regain some composure but the damn thing kept coming _closer._ He gasped and the guard stopped in fear as Merlin's magic flickered, bathing his form in a soft golden light. For a brief moment, he let it flicker around him, offering some comfort but he reined it in. He knew how tempted he'd be to reconsider his promise not to hurt anyone. By the look of it, Arthur and the knights knew it too.

"Wait." Everyone had already stopped anyway but his change in tone caused Arthur's eyes to narrow suspiciously. Usually when a sorcerer sounded determined, it meant no good to those around him. Merlin focused on his breathing and implored to his friend.

"Arthur." The man in question grasped the hilt of his retrieved sword and clenched his jaw at being addressed. "Arthur, you do it."

His voice had come out choked and if he didn't already feel so horrified he was sure he'd have blushed to hear himself sound so strained. There was no room in his head to think of that.

Slowly, assessing the new situation, Arthur stepped forward and took the constraints from the guard who was only too happy to assign the task to someone else. His eyes peered into the darkness of the hood of the sorcerer, not entirely sure what he was looking for. Merlin concentrated on looking at Arthur's face rather than at his hands. It was why even though his nerves were screaming he could allow the thing in Arthur's hands to get so close to him without his magic revolting again.

Soon enough, Arthur was barely a step away from him, close enough to hear his rapid breathing. Arthur undid the clasp and the sound of the metal creaking was enough to break through Merlin's fragile composure. Arthur froze as he saw magic flicker in the sorcerer's eyes under the hood. Despite the light that he'd been trained to view as threatening and deadly, the gold from the sorcerer only highlighted the fear in Emrys' wide eyes.

"Get it over with," he pleaded. Arthur swallowed, now having to harden his resolve for a completely different reason than caution and followed through.

Merlin knew that when the collar closed around his neck, it wouldn't be pleasant. Even so, he wasn't prepared when the inevitable finally happened and for the first time in his life, his magic was blocked from him. His whole world stopped, all thoughts were banished from his mind apart from the _thing_ around his neck.

Merlin didn't realise anything that was happening until he heard a cry of alarm. Looking up and opening the eyes he hadn't realised he'd closed, the world froze around him. His magic had lashed out. It wasn't going to be cut off without a fight. He could feel it ripping through his restraints and he could feel a terrible burning as the collar retaliated. Not giving the pain a thought, he searched for the source of the familiar voice and saw Arthur hovering in mid-air, about to be thrust away by a circle of energy with Merlin at its centre.

He watched in a daze as everything within twenty feet of him was pushed back violently. He barely took in the image of Arthur standing, unharmed when the pain hit him. It seemed that every particle of power he had sent out was returning to him like a dagger embedding in his skin. Merlin crumpled in on himself, trying to hold himself together even as he roared into the sky.

Merlin finally became aware of the ground beneath him. It felt softer than it should. Slowly, he cracked his eyes open and realised that beneath his hands, he had crushed the stone. Shuddering at the thought of his capabilities, his next came like a bucket of ice.

_Where was it?_

Frantically, he felt his hands and chest, hoping that something would give him a sign of hope because this couldn't be the end of it, it just couldn't, what about his _destiny?_ He wasn't aware of the people around him, watching him with the uneasy thoughts of watching an insane man.

Perhaps they were, mused Arthur. Once people turned to the corrupt art of magic, who knew how much of their soul was left?

He looked towards the fallen sorcerer and the carnage surrounding him. Dimly, he noted that everyone that had previously stood around the sorcerer had been thrown back apart from him. He briefly wondered why before casting those thoughts away. Wondering at a sorcerer's motives would do no good, there had to be a reason and no one could know a sorcerer's mind, it was what made them such formidable enemies.

Admittedly, this one didn't seem formidable Arthur mused. Over the past few days he had been wary, annoyed and somewhat amused by this sorcerer, but he hadn't felt frightened. He'd like to put it behind his vast experience with dealing with sorcerers out to kill him but he knew that wasn't it. This man had showed no intent to harm Arthur. His eyes narrowed. There he was, considering a sorcerer's motive. They didn't need motive. His father had taught him that.

He continued attempting to convince himself of the righteousness of his own and his father's actions as he watched the contained warlock being taken away by a small army of his knights.


	8. A warlock's code

Just Arthur today, but Gaius and Gwaine soon! Thanks for reviews! Although I've been thinking about rewriting the last chapter…what do you think?

Merlin felt it, the band that seemed to be wrapped around every fibre of his being. In a way it was, the chains holding back his magic. Every time his magic flickered, the constricting binds would attack his mind with a fire that caused Merlin to gasp and his hands flicker as his magic struggled vainly against it. Instead of hitting against it, he tried to sense around it, to seek out any boundaries that could be missed. Reaching upward, Merlin strained his mind and began to hurt just as much as the fire. Determined, he continued reaching, as if he were clinging onto the edge of a cliff. With a surge of effort he managed to peak over the edge to his freedom before he was dragged back down, the recoil giving him dark spots in his vision.

Merlin slumped in the chains that held him, exhausted but not defeated. He knew his magic could fight for his freedom but it would cost him. This knowledge gave him the hope he needed to remain unbroken but he was too strained to begin thinking of that yet. Despite this, it didn't stop his magic rebelling against his captivity. As a result, every now and again, his magic would escape from his hands before the chains incapacitated it again. The guards learned to ignore the gasps of pain and the disconcerting flicker of magic that came from the sorcerer. They knew he couldn't cause them harm, they didn't know that he wouldn't even if he had the strength.

After an age, Merlin looked up, hearing the unmistakeable footsteps coming towards his cell. From under his hood, he gazed at Arthur as the king stopped in front of the prisoner. Merlin tried to hold back the gasp as his magic once again stirred within him. He couldn't hold back the gold that flickered to life in his hands.

"Stop trying to use magic. Those chains have held countless sorcerers and none could break them. They only cause pain to those who struggle against them." Merlin narrowed his eyes at the advice, knowing that his face couldn't be seen.

"How long can you hold your breath?"

Arthur stared back at him, confused. "What?"

"How long? Two minutes? Even when you're underwater, you have to take a breath eventually. Even if you know it could kill you."

"What's that got to do with- ."

"Everything," Merlin interrupted. "You don't understand magic. I've had it my whole life. I've never lived a second without it. I can't hold it in, just because it would be convenient for- ." Merlin gasped, unable to control his reaction to the chains. Each time it lashed out, his magic took a bit longer to settle. He shuddered as he focused his efforts on reining in his power.

Arthur, watching the man in front of him struggle against an unseen force, tilted his head back, resolved.

"It is necessary."

"Of course it is." Merlin agreed, to Arthur's astonishment. "Just in case I get a sudden urge to destroy your kingdom or you know, not save it again." Merlin laughed humourlessly.

"Magic is outlawed in Camelot," Arthur pointed out, coldly.

"Really? Wouldn't have guessed. Thanks for saying so…again."

Arthur frowned. He hadn't questioned many sorcerers but he was willing to bet that this one was a tad _unusual_. He could expect insanity after all, evil knew no bounds. Nothing of what he did made sense. Why fight Morgana, one of his kin only to let himself be captured by his sworn enemy? Why come here to save Camelot and not make any effort to claim it as his own? Yet the sorcerer in front of him didn't seem insane...yet.

"What are you planning?" Once again, the gold magic flickered in the dim light of the cell.

"Planning? Oh, yes my plan…" Arthur leaned in slightly, hoping for some answers from his enigmatic prisoner.

"Well…" Merlin pondered. "I'd have to say… keeping my head seems to be a good start…although I probably wouldn't want to be burned. I mean, I'd live longer but it would be painful in the meantime. But at least it would be over. No mess to clear up afterwards…apart from the ashes of course…" Merlin seemed to fall back into deep thought.

Arthur stared, speechless. He was now completely sure that the man before him had lost his mind.

"Are you insane?" he blurted out. He saw the hooded man tilt his head to the side, giving the idea some thought.

"People keep on saying that…."

Arthur watched as the cloaked man remained as relaxed as no man had a right to be in his situation. What he wanted was for this man to stand trial, but he was already guilty, the gold flickers were a signature to his confession. Yet he didn't want this man to die, his instincts were telling him that would be a mistake though he wasn't sure why. He could easily execute this sorcerer, just like all the others, but not until he figured out why he shouldn't. Arthur frowned, trying to puzzle through all his conflicting thoughts.

Arthur sighed loudly and slumped against the opposite wall, taking his crown off and leaning his head against the stone. Merlin looked on, confused at his change of tactic.

"I don't understand." Arthur admitted. Merlin raised an eyebrow, despite the fact that Arthur couldn't see it. Arthur took his silence as a gesture to continue.

"You are the only sorcerer we've managed to bring into Camelot and arrest. If it was always this easy we wouldn't have a problem with magic. Which druid clan are you from, one that only uses magic against other sorcerers?"

"I'm not a druid" Merlin answered. Arthur took a moment to process this answer.

"Not a sorcerer, not a druid. Just a warlock? Is it some kind of warlock code?"

"You could say that."

"Well it either is or isn't," Arthur pointed out.

"There is no warlock code. There are no others that follow the same rules. It's just me."

"Why follow those rules in the first place?"

"You don't even know what my rules are." Merlin chuckled. Merlin groaned as his magic tried to burst out again. This one lasted longer than before and Merlin was gasping for air by the time it ended. Arthur just kept staring at Emrys waiting for his answer.

"Attacking you with magic would be counter productive," Merlin offered once he'd continued breathing properly.

"How? What are you trying to achieve?"

"It's not about me, it never has been. It's about you"

Arthur blinked, surprised at this. "What's so special about me?"

"You're the Once and Future King."

Arthur pierced the warlock with an intense stare. "Where did you hear that name? Only Me- my manservant used to call me that."

"It's yours. In the prophecies."

"What prophecies, and… how could my manservant have heard of them?"

Merlin shrugged, not sure whether he should burden Arthur with his future. "It foretells of the land you will build. A time of peace and unity of the five kingdoms."

"That's impossible, you can't unite Albion."

"Not yet. That's where you come in."

"Did my manservant know about this?" Arthur continued. He couldn't get the thought of his head that _Mer_lin could have knowledge of druidic prophecies about _him_ and not tell him about it.

_Yes._

"I'm not sure how well known it is. But all the druids I've ever met have known about it. Morgana doesn't. No self respecting druid would bother teaching her their ways. She wouldn't listen."

"Morgana knew you. She knew your name just by the spells you used."

"Yes. I've fought her before."

"Why?"

"Helping you."

"Helping me? How?"

"Well, you aren't dead. That's one of my proudest accomplishments." Arthur heard the smirk in the warlock's voice.

"Hard job is it?" asked Arthur, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"You have _no _idea."

Arthur paused, wondering at the truth of his answer. "Why would you want to help me? Because of some vague prophecy about some king?"

"No. I couldn't care less about the prophecy. But I know you are destined for great things Arthur. You are fair and just. You have the strength to do the right thing at any cost, to lead your people to a new time. There are hundreds of druids who have faith in the prophecies. I have faith in you."

"And you'd die for that faith?"

"Yes."

Arthur stared, speechless. He'd had people believe in him before. He never thought one of them would be a sorc – a_ warlock_.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You-" Merlin cried out this time as magic surged through him again. He clenched his fists in an effort to concentrate but it wasn't enough. He shouted in pain as his magic burst through. Arthur gave up the pretence of looking relaxed and tentatively took a step forward.

"Guards," Arthur called. Immediately two guards came over and looked warily at the chained sorcerer. "Get him down," he ordered.

Merlin struggled with his magic and fixed Arthur in his mind. The effort of convincing himself he was in no danger despite every other sense screaming at him was such that he didn't notice as one guard reached up to unhook his chains while another supported his trembling frame. The guard had no trouble holding the man up, as slight as he was. Carefully, Merlin was lowered to the ground. As soon as they were able, the guards shrank away from the warlock, disconcerted at the magic still flickering around him.

Arthur walked forward and knelt next to him. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Merlin opened his eyes, not quite sure how long they'd been closed. Blearily, Merlin looked up at Arthur and his eyes widened to see him so close. Arthur's gaze met his for a moment then slid down to the collar around his neck. Arthur's hand came up and traced something on Merlin's chest that he couldn't see.

"Guard, bring Gaius."

"Sire?" queried the guard. Arthur beckoned to the guard to lean down. Tentatively the guard did so. Arthur merely pointed back to the chest of the warlock. The pale skin was glistening with sweat, marked by blackened veins spreading out from the collar. The black marks spread across the neck and down further than was visible on his chest. The guard looked down in slight horror at the poisoning. Suddenly the flickers of magic made sense, it wasn't just fighting from captivity. The warlock was fighting for his life.


	9. Comfort, anger and realisations

Gaius made his way down to the dungeons carefully. Now that Gaius was older and less able to get around so easily, prisoners were usually brought to him under guard. Gaius assumed that this new prisoner must be a sorcerer, and a powerful one. He'd only managed to get the sparsest of details about the events of the past few days. He hadn't really listened beyond hearing that Merlin was missing, presumed dead by everyone else. Gaius still held on to the hope that he lived. People underestimated Merlin too often for Gaius to take their word for it in accepting Merlin's fate.

Arthur stood outside the cell, ushering Gaius in. His eyes fell on the prisoner's boots. A detail unnoticed by all the others immediately became the focus of Gaius' attention. Because he'd seen those boots, he'd fallen over them more than once. With renewed energy and spurred on by dread, Gaius knelt down next to the unmoving man. He didn't bother trying to move the hood, instead trying to move aside as much of the black cloak as possible from his torso. He traced the black veins, noting how far from the heart they appeared but also finding a scar on his chest that Gaius knew to be from Nimueh.

Gaius flinched as gold flickered around him. He felt his hand being grasped as the prisoner he now recognised as Merlin gasped in pain. Gaius reached with his other hand and covered Merlin's, holding him gently. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Arthur who looked on as the physician of Camelot offered comfort to a sorcerer. He knew he should put a stop to it, as any support of magic from a citizen couldn't go unchallenged but once again he was stopped by the sight of the warlock. Not for the first time he found himself looking at a magic user and feeling guilt.

As soon as the pain seemed to recede, Merlin's grip slackened and Gaius judged him to be unconscious. He moved the cloak further and noticed the bandage covering his side. Gently, he removed his other hand from Merlin's and retrieved scissors from his pouch to cut through the bandage. The wounds were numerous. Gaius identified four lacerations and that the two closest to Merlin's ribcage were the deepest. He noted with relief no infection had set in and the signs of healing which suggested the gravity of the wound before being healed. He shook his head, realising how he should have pushed his ward harder to learn healing but the boy was always caught up with looking out for Arthur to think of himself.

Gaius looked back at his chest. The difference was minute, but he could see the poison in his veins had crept a millimetre closer to Merlin's heart. Knowing he could do nothing but ease his ward's pain, he applied a poultice and rewrapped the bandage. Once he was finished he began buttoning up Merlin shirt again.

"How is he?" asked Arthur, his curiosity finally getting the better of him.

"He was wounded sire, possibly from before you captured him. I've put on a poultice which should prevent them from troubling him. The wounds are not the problem." At this Gaius' voice becomes harsh. "As you can see, blocking his magic is killing him. The more his magic rebels against it, the more the collar poisons him further. I can give him a tonic to help with the pain but soon it won't be enough. Judging by the power he has, this warlock won't last for much longer if you keep it on him."

Arthur blinked at the accusatory tone. He'd known Gaius to have questionable loyalties when it came to the law on magic. Agravaine's questioning had shown him that. This was the closest Gaius had come to confronting him about it. But no matter how much indignation Arthur could muster, he couldn't bring himself to reprimand Gaius, just as he couldn't when he comforted the warlock a few minutes ago. So without a word, Arthur turned and left the cell to his chambers.

Gwaine gazed down at the warlock. Plans raced through his head as to how he could help him escape but all of them were stopped by the fact that Emrys was incapacitated, possibly dying and his magic wasn't there to help him. He'd tried to speak with Arthur about it but Arthur had forbidden all company and where before Merlin would be there with him, here he was in Camelot's dungeon. Gwaine was sure of it.

There were clues. His sense of humour, however diminished by his disguise was similar to Merlin's. The way he fidgeted when people asked questions. The way he'd spoken to Gwaine as if they were friends and the strange connection he had with Arthur. He knew the king could feel it too. It was the reason he was stalling so long on his decision.

When he'd brought a warlock to Camelot that refused to hurt others to aid his escape a hope and fear had grown in him. Hope that Merlin was alive, but fear that he would be killed anyway. There had to be a way of finding out for certain who he was.

"Emrys," Gwaine called. He looked around to check where the guards were and knelt down. "_Emrys!_"

The warlock stirred. Almost immediately his magic flickered. Gwaine flinched, partly in shock, but a little cautious. There was always the possibility that he was wrong. Gwaine braced himself. Time to find out the truth.

"Wake up Merlin, we've got a big day ahead of us!"

Emrys groaned. "Shut up Gwaine, you'll jinx it!"

Gwaine swore. Merlin's eyes shot open and he jumped. He half sat up by the time the pain hit again. Gwaine gripped the cold metal bars and leaned forward.

"Merlin," Gwaine breathed.

Merlin focused on breathing. He wasn't all too worried about Gwaine knowing his secret. In his current predicament it didn't seem to matter much anyway.

"All this time? I should have seen it, no one but you could be so mad."

Merlin gazed blearily up at his friend. "Congratulations."

"Who else knows? Gaius surely?"

Merlin nodded. "My mother as well."

Gwaine whistled low. "You my friend, are more cunning than I give you credit for."

"Not by choice," Merlin replied, regret filling his voice. Gwaine winced. Merlin was the most honest man he knew, besides Arthur who prided his honesty next to his honour. Merlin was the only person he knew to be honest for the sake of being so. To know that he was forced to lie every day…it was a damn shame.

"We've got to get you out of here." Gwaine stated, even more frantic to help the warlock.

"Gwaine you need to listen to me," Merlin began. Gwaine focused and gave him his full attention. "You can't save me, not yet. She's coming, I know it. It's Mor-"

Merlin choked on his words as a scream tried to get past. The burning pain was all consuming for several minutes. Gwaine gripped the bars, his knuckles white. He wanted to yell, to grab the bars and try to wrench them apart in anger. But any obvious displays would catch the attention of the guards and any hope of getting Merlin out would be gone.

Gwaine carefully controlled his expression as a guard approached him.

"Sir, I need to ask you to leave. The sorcerer could still be dangerous." Gwaine glared at the guard, letting his mask slip for a moment, showing all his anger. The guard flinched slightly but held his ground. With one last look at Merlin, the knight walked away. Just as he passed the guard, Gwaine spoke to him.

"He's a warlock."


	10. To never stop fighting

Thank for the reviews last chapter! I just wrote some of the sequel out. Once I've finished this, which shouldn't be too long, this is the penultimate chapter I might give you a teaser. Now I just need a proper plot…. Anyway, you probably want to read the current one. I hope you like it, Morgana returns!

Merlin looked up blearily to see people enter his cell. His magic flickered but Merlin no longer had the strength to cry out as the burning feeling raged through his body. The guards froze at the sight of magic but as nothing happened and the sorcerer remained unmoving on the floor they started forward again.

Along the way, Merlin realised something was terribly wrong. There was no one in the corridors. He knew from his frequent travels of these corridors, they were always busy. Not a single servant was in sight. As he finally got a good look at the guards he realised they were wearing the wrong colours. They were Morgana's men. His warning to Gwaine hadn't been enough.

Morgana's guards half dragged the warlock into the throne room, his chains making themselves known. Morgana watched as he was brought towards the throne and smirked in satisfaction when they threw him roughly to the ground.

Merlin felt her presence in a way he never had before. In his heightened sense of awareness he saw how the darkness clung to her like a stench. His magic reeled against the sensation and flickered out again. Merlin twitched and despite himself, let out a groan as the chains seared into him.

"The mighty Emrys. I told you magic had no future with Arthur as king. Even when used with the best intentions, here you are chained like an animal."

Morgana stalked closer, staring down at the warlock. Merlin shuddered and suppressed a shout as his magic continued rebelling against her presence. She watched for a moment in satisfaction as he gasped and shivered in pain.

"You should have joined me when you had the chance. But no. You kept on _protecting_ him, thwarting my every plan. Oh, are you surprised Arthur?" Morgana turned to her brother. Merlin followed her gaze and his heart sank when he saw Arthur held against the wall.

"Morgana, it doesn't have to be like this," implored Arthur.

"Yes it does. I never had a choice, you and our beloved father made me like this."

"It's not too late. Please Morgana, let me help you stop fighting me!" Arthur pleaded.

"I will take this kingdom! I will keep fighting until my last breath!" Morgana announced fervently.

"Mary Collins!" Emrys announced. At mention of the woman's name people looked at each other in confusion. Morgana frowned as he continued. "Valiant, Edwin, Aulfric, Tristan Dubois, Nimueh, Sigan, Catrina, Aredian, the Sidhe king, Tauren, _Morgause_. They all sought to bring harm to Camelot. They fought too, just like you do. All of them fought to their last breath. Now you are threatening everything in my life that I hold dear. Tell me Morgana, what makes you so special?"

"Well then, it seems that the only way to stop you protecting what you hold dear is to remove it. It will be a privilege to do so". Fear welled in Merlin's throat, threatening to choke him as he saw the resolve in her eyes. His eyes darted to where Arthur was at the side of the room.

Arthur stiffened, perhaps sensing the new threat to his life. His fighter's instincts tensed and searched frantically for a plan while his head told him this was it. There was no getting out of this one. The one man that could have helped him, he had eliminated himself. The warlock was kneeling on the floor in the chains he had bound himself.

Merlin saw Arthur tense but knew the fight wasn't in his eyes. Seeing Morgana stand and begin to approach Arthur, a dagger was revealed in her grasp.

"No," Merlin muttered. He felt another wave of his magic attempt to break through and this time, none of his thoughts were directed at holding anything back. He charged head first to the wall holding his magic prisoner and let loose his power.

Morgana took a step back once she heard the warlock scream. Golden light burst from his form, brighter than before and for a moment she feared it. It flickered back in retreat and she smirked he slumped and gasped in pain as his power hit back at him.

"Don't bother. Those chains have held back every sorcerer to have ever met their fate during the Purge. Not even the great dragon could break through."

Merlin didn't answer. He was still trying to summon his magic for another effort. Morgana turned toward her brother, about to give him the fate he deserved when she sensed another disturbance behind her. Incredulous and a little annoyed she glanced back enough to see another burst of light. Uneasily, she noted how much longer this one lasted. There was a slight pause before Emrys began screaming again, louder than before. She continued moving even as she heard the sobs being ripped into the air as once again, Emrys attempted to recover. She sneered in disdain.

"What do you think Arthur? Which one of you will die first?"

Arthur understood. He might not be able to see the sorcerer's face but if the blood beginning to cover the floor beneath him was anything to go by, Emrys wouldn't last much longer.

"Emrys you –"

"I won't let you die!" Emrys shouted. The words hit Arthur like a blow to the chest. He _knew_ that voice. But it couldn't be…

Unaware of the impact his last comment had made, Merlin once again gathered all the power he could and came up far, far too short. Exhausted from his previous attempts, Merlin slumped to the floor breathing heavily. Failure washed over him for the first time since he'd watched his father die. Closing his eyes Merlin felt a calmness rise from within him. He stopped thinking about his worries, his fear and this terrible situation he was in.

For what could only have been a second, but felt like days Merlin felt everything. For his whole life, he was always doing something, always caught up in the moment of helping people, saving Arthur, protecting Camelot. His magic stilled within him from where it had been bubbling up throughout his captivity and, it seemed, his whole life. Never had Merlin simply sat and felt his magic's existence just for the sake of it. Now that it was blocked it was easier to subdue, easier to see the power that had lain dormant in his soul for so many years.

Through the calm pool that his magic had become he could finally gaze into its depths. He could see where it ended, where it seemed to be the bottom of the well. No…Merlin felt the bottom in his meditative state and pressed lightly against it… It felt like falling. Then he realised, it was if he'd been running his whole life and never really stayed still to see where he was. Now he could see everything. He could see the earth inside him, the balance that held nature together was here all this time and he'd never been able to see it. Emrys opened his eyes.

Arthur shook his head in disbelief as the defeated warlock slowly and calmly rose to his feet. Morgana paused, unsure of his next move. Emrys stood and straightened his back. There was a pause as everything held its breath, marking the significance of this next moment.

Merlin roared as he released everything, all his fears and hope was poured into this new found power he'd taken from the earth. Morgana stepped back in fear, dropping her weapon to the floor. Had he been more aware of this, Arthur would have seized this opportunity and taken the knife from where it lay on the floor. As it was he could only stare in awe at this being before him was shrouded in gold, the chains that had held every sorcerer to have ever set foot in Camelot, now lying shattered on the floor.

There was a heavy silence as in the sudden stillness, Emrys stood tall, his blue cloak accentuating the golden aura of power that surrounded him. Slowly, Emrys took a step forward. Morgana stumbled away, eyes terrified.

Emrys raised his hand. Quivering in fear and sensing his unadulterated power, the words of the Cailleach came back to her.

"My doom…" Morgana whispered. Her eyes hardened. This wasn't over. She was no pawn to destiny. Gathering her power with ease, she whispered a spell. A wind of darkness swept her from sight and far from Camelot and its protector.

Merlin lowered his arm, relieved that he didn't have to kill her. He honestly didn't know whether he had it in him. For the first time since he was dragged into the room he properly looked around. The men that had come with Morgana were easily overwhelmed by Arthur's knights and guards once their magical help had disappeared. Arthur was untying the rope around his wrists. Now they weren't bound by magic it was simple enough.

Freed, he looked up to his saviour with a steady gaze. Merlin met it with relief flooding through him. It wasn't the wariness and suspicion of a sorcerer or that glazed determination as he'd arrested him that Merlin saw in Arthur's eyes. It was the look of an equal, a comrade he knew he could trust, despite the magic. Finally, Merlin could see his destiny. But no matter how strong his belief was, he couldn't find the strength to stand much longer.

Arthur saw Emrys fall to the ground with horror in his eyes. He'd seen for himself what those chains did. If Emrys hadn't already destroyed them Arthur would have done so without hesitation.

"Emrys!" Arthur knelt down beside the still figure and turned his shoulder gently to face him.

"The…the forest. Need to…call…the forest. Help me.." Emrys mumbled. Arthur pushed aside his cloak with light touches and gasped at the sight. It was worse. Much worse. His entire chest was overridden with black veins. Arthur thought he could almost make out the warlock's heart.

"What do you need? Tell me," Emrys grabbed Arthur's arm in a weak grip.

"I need to get to the forest," Emrys whispered urgently.


	11. To fight destiny

Arthur, Gwaine and Leon rode quick through the forest, Arthur holding Emrys on his horse with an arm secured around his shoulders. Arthur followed the warlock's murmurs without question, directing the party to a clearing.

"No," he protested when Arthur dismounted and made to direct the warlock to the ground. Arthur looked at him questioningly.

"I have to stand," Emrys insisted. Arthur let the man lean on his shoulder as he looked up at the sky. He'd been calling mentally since they reached the forest but only a true dragonlord's call could override his order to stay out of Camelot.

Merlin let go of Arthur's shoulder and let his dragonlord blood rage. It gave him the strength to walk further and roar to the sky.

"O Kilgharrah! E mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo!"

Merlin felt it as his strength left him this time. As the rage left his blood it felt as if his veins turned to lead, dragging him down to earth on his hands and knees, burning pain pulsing through his body. Weak, his head refusing to stay still, Merlin looked up and blearily saw the great golden figure he knew to be his kin before his vision failed him.

Arthur looked on in alarm as the robed figure fell to the ground after his strange calling. Was it a spell? Would it work? He said he needed to call the forest, would the earth heal him? He was about to go to the man's side when he saw a beast come from the sky.

Dragon.

Arthur was half way pulling out his sword before Gwaine stopped him.

"Easy there, princess. Trust me on this one." Arthur glared at him. Gwaine grinned amiably but the crease between his eyebrows gave away his concern.

"Greetings, King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot." Arthur stared at the dragon, stunned. The creature barely glanced at the warlock lying at its feet as it addressed Arthur. "Tell me, what do you know of this man?"

Arthur continued staring until Gwaine sharply elbowed him.

"He is Emrys. I arrested him for sorcery, and he saved my life and my kingdom." Arthur admitted with his head hung. Kilgharrah held his gaze for a moment.

"Sounds about right," he agreed with a noise close to a chuckle. He then ignored the knights and bent his head to look at his warlock.

"He has been poisoned," he stated. Arthur winced guiltily. "You all need to stand back."

"You can cure him?" Gwaine asked hopefully. Kilgharrah steadily met his gaze.

"I can purge it from his body. He will need to recover on his own, but it will take time, as it always does with poisons."

"How can you purge it? What do you need?" asked Arthur, concern colouring his tone. Kilgharrah laughed.

"I am a dragon, young king. I can purge it with flames. My fire can't hurt the dragonlord but it will banish the darkness in his veins."

Arthur was the first to back away into the trees, with the knights following his lead. Once they'd backed away an acceptable distance Kilgharrah inhaled and breathed fire onto the unconscious warlock. He could feel it beating back the illness within the warlock's body and increased the heat, to make sure it was all gone.

Once he'd finished he waited for the warlock to wake up. Seeing that the inferno was over, Arthur began to walk over .A strange feeling of unease had overcome him at the sight of a man encased in flame. He realised then that he never could have ordered this man's execution, he didn't have it in him to do so. It was perhaps that, that had led to the warlock trusting the king enough to arrest him. Arthur didn't know whether the fact made him stronger as a king or not.

"Stay back, my King." Kilgharrah warned. The great dragon didn't want them near just yet. It was their fault Merlin was like this, he thought protectively. He paused for a moment, realising that over the years he had become rather fond of his bumbling warlock. It would take time for him to truly warm to the son of Uther Pendragon.

"Kilgharrah?" A voice whispered. Kilgharrah turned back to his charge.

"I am here, Merlin. I have rid you of the poison that killed your magic. The marks remain but they will fade as your magic recovers. Your king awaits you."

Merlin turned his head, seeing Arthur, Gwaine and Leon in the distance. He winced. Part of him felt the dragon was right but there was another, the lonely village boy in him, that was scared that his world would come crashing down around him. Arthur knew two sides to him, both honest and trustworthy. Bringing the two together could either make the whole greater or destroy all Arthur's trust in him. He couldn't afford for it to be the latter and he feared it more than anything.

"I can't…not yet. I.." Merlin struggled to find the words to explain his reluctance.

"The time of Albion is approaching soon, young warlock. The time for the young king to know the extents of your loyalty is almost upon us. You mustn't wait too long and risk losing his trust for the fear of doing so," the dragon reprimanded gently.

Merlin winced, partly at knowing the truth of the dragon's words but also at his efforts of getting up. With clumsy fingers, he took a well worn piece of cloth from his pocket and tied his neckerchief on. He whispered a spell and the enchantment of his cloak disappeared, revealing his face to the dragon. Kilgharrah watched his warlock with pride seeing parts of both his identities merging together, his red tattered neckerchief and silky blue cloak. Emrys on the outside but always Merlin underneath.

"What?" asked Merlin, uneasy at the strange look Kilgharrah was giving him.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Merlin." Seeing the turmoil in the man's heart, his gaze softened.

"I never know what I'm doing," Merlin replied wryly. "But I think I have enough energy for one more spell."

Arthur, Gwaine and Leon watched in awe as the blue cloaked warlock flew away on a dragon. There was a collective silence as all reflected on the last few days. All of their perceptions of the law and the nature of right and wrong had been questioned. They had come along way togeth-

"Was that a _dragon_?" a voice exclaimed. As one all three knights span around to face the speaker.

Merlin leant on a staff, wearing clothes a little worse for wear but still sporting his neckerchief. His face had a cut over his left eyebrow and he favoured his left leg but his grin was untouched, just as gleeful as ever.

"Merlin!" shouted Arthur. Before Merlin could move Arthur moved forward and swept him up in a hug.

"Ow! I'm injured here!" Arthur let go and stared at Merlin, hardly daring to believe his eyes. Merlin's clothes were clearly covering bloody bandages and Arthur's eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"We thought you were dead," said Leon, also gazing in shock.

"Well, I worried for a bit. Then I was dropped in a lake. Apparently gargoyles are scared of water."

Arthur grasped his shoulder and looked at him, as if imprinting the memory of him into his head. His eyes banished the shadow of fear that had hung over him the moment Merlin had been taken away from him, almost reeling with the dizzy relief that he had his friend back.

"It's good to have you back," he said, simply.

"Yeah, _welcome back_ mate," said Gwaine, eyes dancing.

Epilogue

"Merlin?"

The warlock in question looked up from his task and smiled at the visitor. "Gwaine", he greeted with a smile.

"What are you doing?"

Merlin frowned slightly confusion at the question. "My job..."

"Why?"

Merlin understood what he meant. After all, it wasn't every day you saw an all-powerful warlock on his knees, washing the floor with a brush no bigger than the palm of his hand. He sighed to himself.

"I could rule this kingdom, you know. Destroy it and build it again with a thought". Gwaine blinked at the abrupt statement, shifting nervously as he realised the truth of it. "I could bring magic back to the land and deal terrible justice to those who would abuse it. People would expect nothing less. From before I was born, people knew of the legend of Emrys, creating an image of the fearsome hero who will save them all."

Merlin let out a humourless laugh and his eyes hardened.

"I refuse. I won't be what people want. I'm a servant. I'll let myself be locked in the stocks. I'll wash a prince's socks and clean floors because I refuse to let Emrys be the great, all-powerful avenger. Emrys is a servant of the kingdom and always will be. I won't be admired for a legend that has nothing to do with me. I just want peace. I want to end this war, but I won't end it with destruction. That would make me no better than the people Camelot fights against. Than the people I fight against."

"Blimey, you don't ask much of yourself do you?" commented Gwaine. "Well um, I suppose building up your image of servility trumps going to the tavern with your best mate and showing off your cool magic stuff. I understand, I'll just…go…" Gwaine sauntered off.

He grinned when he saw the floor turn from dull to clean.

"Hey Gwaine, wait up!"

BriefShiningMoment

Spells:

O Kilgharrah! E mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo! -

O Kilgharrah, permit the appeal for an audience to speak here, fierce, wise-minded one. To earth come!

Finally finished! Thank you for all your reviews and comments : ) I didn't think this would get much attention, though I did hope for it. You're probably wondering whether Arthur will think about the identity of Emrys and figure it out. You're probably also wondering why I didn't write a reveal. Well, don't worry a reveal is written. It just didn't feel right in this part, so I'm going to have to write a sequel to go with it :) I've denied you poor readers for too long and the guilt will spur me on if your indignant reviews don't.

And yes I know what I write isn't always brilliant, but honestly, sceptic reviews help my writing get better so come on! Rain fiery vengeance! If I destroy a scene, I want to know! (She says after not supplying a reveal. *headdesk*).

See you on the other side. Exams doncha know. :S


	12. TEASER for The Darkness Within

Using that strange sensory magic he still didn't understand fully, Merlin sent it deep into the stone, reaching down to the earth underneath, searching. He knelt down, spreading his hands across the stone, not seeing anything but feeling with every ounce of concentration under the city. He froze, not daring to focus any further, realising he'd just found what he'd been looking and dreading for.

Deep under the city of Camelot were the dungeons, the vaults and the crypt. He hadn't realised that under all that were a series of tunnels, much like an ants nest that spread through the whole city. In those tunnels, a dark force stirred. Merlin's golden eyes widened as he gazed in horror at the foundations of Camelot, feeling the poison that ran through it all this time.

"Merlin?" an irritated voice sounded. Merlin snapped up, his senses rocketing back into him with an impact that almost made him dizzy, his eyes returning to their normal blue in time to meet Arthur's gaze. The king of Camelot looked at him with a mix of concern and irritation that only he could pull off.

"What's wrong?" he demanded noticing with unease that the servant seemed shaken by something.

"Ants," Merlin blurted out. He bit his lip, watching Arthur uneasily.

"Ants," Arthur repeated flatly. Merlin nodded.

"They're everywhere. Under the stones, they're all over Camelot." Arthur gazed carefully at him, detecting no lie in his voice. This only made the king worry more about the sanity of his servant. He looked genuinely disturbed at the insect population of the city.

"I'm sure you have some method to deal with it. I'll leave this matter to your…expertise." Arthur slowly edged away from the man, realising that this was one of the numerous times that Merlin became involved with something he didn't want to know about.

Merlin watched as the king all but fled the courtyard and frowned. He did worry about the king sometimes. He took too many of Merlin's feeble excuses to heart.


End file.
